Homecoming
by geekygirl1982
Summary: Grissom finally comes home ratings may go up in future chapters! This is my first story - so please be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

CSI belongs to CBS, Bruckheimer Prod. but not to me so please dont sue me ;-)

the story is posted without a beta reader so all mistakes are mine – and english is not my native language so please be gentle to me in your reviews. But i do love em – i only get better from em ;-)

Big THX for reading!

Homecoming

„Hey Sara, when is he coming?" Catherine was her curious self again. It's been almost 2 years since the team saw Gil Grissom. „Cath, he still has to finish his contract, after that i m off with him. Remember our fund is coming in, and that's cuz i m here." Sara smiled at Catherine, but she still missed her husband, it's been 4 months since she last saw him. Both sat in Catherine's office waiting for shift to start, Suddenly Sara's phone rang. "Excuse me Cath I need to take this." She turned around and answered her phone.

"Hello this is Sara."

"Honey, it's me."

"Gil, everything alright? It's the wrong time my dear, shift's about to start!"

"I know Sara, but I need your help, no don't worrie I m okay, but I do need a ride from the airport to CSI"

"... did you say what I think you said? You coming home?"

"I m already at McCarren sweetheart, could you come and get me?"

"Let me clear with Catherine and I m on my way, see you in a few."

Sara stormed in Cath's office. "Catherine I do need a big favour, something has come up and I really need to run, I need an hour, is that okay with you?"

"Woah Sara, where's the rush, yeah it's a slow night, see you when you get back."

Sara ran off, leaving a confused Catherine behind, whom made her way to the breakroom still deep in thought.

"Hey boys, slow night, just 2 cases, Greg take Ray with you, BE at the Bellagio and Nicky you re solo tonite, BE at the SlowHand, I'll be doing paperwork, til somethings coming up."

"Where's Sara?" Nick seemed to be curious as well. "She had to take an emergency trip, she ll be back in an hour. Nothing to worry. See ya guys around"

"Have fun Catherine"

Meanwhile at the airport, Sara jumped out of the Denali in hurry to get the man of her dreams.

Sorry short first chapter, I hope this will get better ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm just a CSI lover – the character belong to CBS and Jerry B. ;-)

Homecoming

Grissom couldn't wait to see his wife, but it had been over an hour since he talked to her, slowly worry came over him. He tried to call her, but Sara didn't answer her phone. Griss waited another 20 minutes and decided to call the lab.

"CSI Crime Lab, this is Judy."

"Hey Judy, it's Grissom, is Sara in the building? She doesn't answer her cell phone."

"Oh, hello Dr. Grissom, no Sara was heading out almost one and half hours ago. I can dispatch you to Miss Willows, if you like."

"Thank you Judy, that would be nice."

"Willows"

"Catherine, this is Gri..."

"GILBERT GRISSOM, finally, it's nice to hear your voice, how's Paris?"

"Cath, actually, I m in Las Vegas, do you know where Sara is? I last talked to her more than a hour ago, she promised to get me from the airport,"

"That was you on the phone? She left shortly after she ended the call, should be at the airport already."

Catherine got an uneasy feeling about the missing CSI.

"Dear lord, Catherine would you come over? I just found her car in the park garage, doors open and her keys and cellphone on the ground!"

Grissom thought someone punch him, he stood next to the Denali and this uneasy feeling got stronger each second.

"Stay put Griss, I m getting on of the boys and Brass, we'll be soon there, stay calm and take a few deep breaths! Alright?"

Catherine already texted the boys and Brass and ran out to her department issued Denali. Fortunately their cases were basic amateur jobs, both were committed by a drug addict and Vartann quickly got the suspect in custody. The whole team and Brass arrived good 30 minutes after Grissom called. He sat on his suitcase with a shocked look in his face.

"Gil?"

As soon as he heard her, Grissom stood up and hugged Catherine. He clung to her like a drowning man.

"Where the hell is she, please Cath, not again!"

"Gil, take a deep breath, we'll find her, you stay hands off, you hear me? I've already called Ecklie, he said, graveyard has got his full back up. Alright, we will find her!"

So this is Chap 2 – keep reading – there's a lot to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Homecoming

The team spread around Sara's SUV.

"Hey Catherine, I'll check the camera's. Maybe there's something on it."

"Alright Greg, see you in the lab, I ll call Archie."

"Cath, I think I know what's this all about. The reason I m already back, I was getting strange mails, about leaving Sara alone, not being a good husband, and this letter arrived yesterday morning."

Grissom handed Cath a letter in a transparent foil. Catherine's breath hitched when she finally read the content.

_**Grissom,**_

_**how could you? Leaving her in Vegas? What kinda man are you? Have you forgotten how dangerous this city is? Well my friend I m going to take care of her, by the time you ll get back, she ll be with me already, don't bother to find her, I intent to bring her to a safe house!**_

_**Or maybe not? I haven't decided yet what I m goin to do to her, kill her, love her – it's in you hands now!**_

_**Your friend**_

"I don't understand Griss, since when? How? Did Sara know?"

"Catherine... NO Sara didn't know, that's the reason I came back early, I needed to know, that she's safe... I guess I should have called you or Brass... I just thought someone is messing with my mind... "

He started to shake, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. Catherine tried not to notice, but he lost it.

"Hey Gil, come on, we ll need to get that back to the lab – the guys there will find something, Hodges is in Trace tonight, he be happy to help – we all help!"

"GRISSOM, hello and well, welcome back, I m sorry to see you under this circumstance, but I wanted to tell you the whole lab is one it, I already cleared it with the Sheriff."

Conrad Ecklie was genuinely shocked by the situation. Not again, this lab seemed to get worse since Grissom left. He shook Grissom's hand and with a pad on his shoulder he turned and got to his car.

"Gil, come on I ll drive you."

"Thanks Catherine, wait, Hank – is he?"

"He's still at the sitter, I called and she said you shouldn't worry about the dog, she ll take him as long as you need her."

The drive to the lab was silent, both were deep in thought, occasionally Grissom let go a deep sigh and tears still threaten to come. Finally the crime lab came to sight. Brass was already there waiting for them.

"Grissom, I..."

"Jim..."

Both hugged each other.

"I still can't believe, that's happening again, what have we done, Jim, I ve got no idea..."

"Hold yourself together my friend, she ll need you after that!"

"I always thought, ok finally we re together, nothing can harm us again – but it's this goddamn city, I just can't take it anymore. You hear me? Every time we re here, something bad happens! It's killing me my friend!"

Grissom's yelling did draw attention, some tech's on break stood there, this was the first time, that they saw him losing the battle against his emotions. Griss took off and punched a door, breaking his hand in doing so.

"GODDAMNIT, get yourself together man, you can t help Sara, when you do things like that!"

Brass called Doc Robbins and took Grissom to the morgue.

"Hello Gilbert, nice work on you hand. Let me check first and after that we ll put a cast on it, okay?"

A cast and a scowl later, Grissom sat in Catherine's office waiting on any news.

Meanwhile Nick arrived at the lab.

"Hey Mandy, I ve got prints, this guy is sloppy, I m not sure, they look like, they where planted, but check em anyway, and fast, okay?"

"Got it Stokes. I ll page you as soon as I ve got results... Tell Grissom to hang in there!"

GSR GSR GSR

Soooo that was Chap 3 ;-)


End file.
